Natsuki
by A.brokenheart.might.never.heal
Summary: Ok so I dont want to say to much but this story is a little differant than my usual ones. I realy like it and I realy like the fact I created tyhe caracter as kind of me I would react the same way she dose and I have a lot of skills she dose except Im not an awsome ninja.


I'll prob. once a week.

:) Review or Sasuke will cut you up into tinny pieces... :D No JK.

* * *

'I hate my job' A tired Kakashi thought as Naruto chased a cat. suddenly Iruka-sensai landed in front of him.

"Hey Kakashi ,Lady Hokage needs you and Naruto now." Kakashi was about to ask some thing when Iruka-sensai was gone. Kakashi quickly got Naruto and reported to Lady Tsunade they got there, in the chair sat a girl with red hair that was tangled and matted. Her face and cloths are filthy and cloths torn all to hell. Her eyes were blank and tired. Knees pulled to her chest. She didn't look at the people who had walked in.

"Hey Grams!"Naruto was being loud and annoying when he saw the girl. "Who is she? Was she ambushed? What happened?" He looked intently at her.

"She is Uzumaki Natsuki. We didn't even know she existed until a few fisherman found her extremely disoriented in the woods." Lady Tsunade said.

"U-U-Uzumaki?"Narutos eyes widened as he stuttered.

"Yes Uzumaki. She is your twin sister."Narutos eyes widened and the girl slowly said.

"B-Brother?" She blinked and her eyes watered. She jumped up wrapping her arms around him crying into his neck. He rubbed circles into her back calming. When she finally calmed down she would not let go of Narutos arm. As if she let him go he would disappear.

"What happened to you Natsuki?" Lady Tsunade asked. Her eyes widened and she started shaking hysterically saying 'no' softly.

"It's ok sis you don't have to talk about it...You hungry?"Naruto asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"At least let me clean her up first."Tsunade said. Natsuki looked up at Naruto questioningly. He nodded. Tsunade led her out of the room.

_** Natsuki P.o.v**_

This woman who told me her name was Tsunade is taking me some were. I'm not sure were, but my bother told me to trust her. Tho I find my self wanting to question her, but i stayed quiet. We came to two large doors, and she pushed one open. I could feel the warmth coming off of the water. Its been so long since I've had a proper bath. I'm not sure when the last time was. I ran jumping into the water fully clothed. Tsunade giggled.

"When was the last time you had a bath?"She asked.

"I-I'm not sure."I stuttered out finding my voice.

"Oh...Do you mind if I join you?"I stopped to think.

"Sure..."she undressed and slipped into the water. She approached me and I stepped back.

"It's okay Natsuki. I just need to get you out of those filthy clothes."She calmly said. I looked down at myself. My clothes were torn and dirty to the extreme. I blushed pealing them from my body. Revealing I had no undergarments on. Blushing again I looked away. Not looking her in the eye.

"Can I brush your hair?" Tsunade asked. I attempt to run my fingers through my hair but failed miserably.

"Yea.. I guess so.." I slowly approached the spot were she was and turned her back to her. She started at the bottom and made her way I stared at the water I could see the mucky look to the water. My hair must have been filthy. She asked me to duck under water and I did so. She put some sope in my hair that smelt like straw-berries. When we finished she gave me a pair of black shorts and a tan T-shirt. She also gave me a pair of blue sandals. After I dressed she brushed my hair again and put it in a high pony tail. Even up it seemed so much longer than it was before her bath. It reached almost past my ass. When she finished I walked over to the mirror and realised I had whiskers and was extremely tan. I never could really tell hat i looked like before not with all that dirt on my face. I turned back to Lady Tsunade.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama!" I bowed low.

"Its ok Natsuki-chan" She hugged me tight her hands on my head.

'Is this what its like for people to really care about you?' I could feel the tears ell up in my eyes.

'Is this what its like to have people protect you? will betray me like every one else, but maybe just maybe they wont.'I had to hope because without help i would have died long ago. The tears never spilled but seemed to retreat. I stepped back. We walked slowly and silently back to the room from wich they came. When we got there my brother and the old man were still there, but there were 2 others. A boy with black hair and black eyes glaring at me. Also a girl with pink hair and big green eyes. I was nervous. I've never been able to hang around kids my age. What if they thought me weak because of what happened or because I cried. I took a deep breath. Deciding not to show too much emotion until I could trust these people. I put my stone cold mask on and I'm guessing Tsunade could tell because she gave me a questioning look. Then she spoke. As if she raised her voice or said the wrong thing I would explode.

"Team 7 this is Uzumaki Natsuki. Naruto's twin." The girls eyes widened in shock. The boy scoffed and looked away.

"We are unsure of who kidnapped her or what happened to her, but we do know she is a member of the hidden Leaf. So there for it is our job to protect her. To teach her. To train her. So that if the person tried to get her again she could properly protect her self."She made it sound like I was weak.

"Why don't you ask her? Huh pretty girl who abducted you and was so big and bad that you couldn't..."

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Tsunade yelled. I put up my hand.

"It's ok."I stalked up to his face and was inches away from his glared at each other intently.  
"Uchiha Sasuke. I've heard a lot about you. That you were strong handsome, and that you knew many jutsu beyond your years. I often dreamed that someone like you would come and save me from that dark decaying hole, but that never happened. I began to dread sleep because when I would wake up I would be beaten some more. Don't you want to know by who. Well I'll tell . Is I beleave how you say beat me day in and day reason I'm alive is because I tought myself healing jutsu and one of his followers found an interest in me and began healing my most major wounds." I didn't dare say how they brutally raped me.  
"One long day Orochimaru thought it was a good idea to use me for bate...bate for you. I was to interrupt a mission and take you to him but I didn't I ran.I didn't stop for weeks. I collapsed in the woods thirsty and starving. I thought I would die there alone under the stars. That I would be free,but I was saved by some workers who found me.I lived but I guess that if I had died this.."I lifted my shirt just above the mark on my stomach.

"Would have been unleashed on your precious village."I dropped my shirt, and stepped back. I realized what I had done. They all probably hated me now.I had been rude. I briefly bowed to them all.

"I'm sorry for my out burst! I was out of my place!" When Tsunade stepped close I couldn't help but flinch thinking she would strike me.

"Your fine Natsuki. I'm not mad at you were not mad at you... You felt thretend and responded acordingly your fine Natsuki."

* * *

End chapter 1. So do you like it? Do you tink Im getting better? Worse? Leave a coment and let me know.


End file.
